Emily and Alison: Healing Wounds
by Happy.as.Sarah
Summary: Everything in Rosewood is gradually returning to normal. Emily and Alison try to decide who they are to one another, but 'A' left some pretty deep scars that leave them reluctant to move forward. As their wounds begin to heal, they slowly figure out how important they are to one another. Emison.
1. Chapter 1

Everything is slowly becoming normal again. Emily Fields still winces when there are sudden abrupt noises, still checks her closet to see if there is anyone hiding in it and still thinks black hoodies are out of season, but she is slightly becoming more at ease walking the streets of Rosewood. She hates A. Everything that happened to her and her best friends. Yet, she somehow would be able to forgive because she is not who she used to be. Emily hated the old version of herself. The timid, shy, easily walked on young girl who was scared to be herself. Emily Fields is now confident, happy and proud.

She brushes through the knots in her thick brown hair and stares off in thought about the events of her past.

"Sweetheart, I think your hair looks nice," Pam Fields says to her daughter as she smiles from Emily's bedroom door.

"Uh. Yeah. Thanks mom," Emily says placing the brush on her desk. She stands and throws a plaid button up over her Rosewood Sharks t-shirt and begins to lace up her grey converse.

"You've worn those shoes for every single one of your first day of schools since you bought them," Pam says lovingly to her daughter.

"I didn't even realize," she responded with a surprised smile.

"Sometimes you can't help but feel comfortable with something you love so much," she says as she gives a wink and exits the room. When Emily finished getting ready she stood for a moment in her room. As the room sat in silence, Emily's mind was scattered and loud. Her mom's words made her think of that something.

* * *

><p>Alison DiLaurentis decided she wants to walk to school. She usually got a ride with Spencer, but today she preferred walking so she could get a chance to think and prepare for the day. She was more nervous than she expected she would be. She tried on numerous outfits, could barely eat any of the French toast her dad made and checked her class schedule three times.<p>

Alison loved high school. Before she had to leave Rosewood it was her kingdom. She was only 15 at that time, but she owned it. People couldn't help but want to be her or want to be with her. It always temporarily filled the pit in her heart. She never could figure out what was missing, not until she had more time than she could handle to think about it when she was on the run.

"You're walking?" a familiar voice behind her said. She caught herself smiling and dismantled it before she turned around. She caught her breath as Emily Fields was walking her bike toward her.

"Spencer is taking Toby," Alison says as Emily pushes her bike to catch up with her, "I didn't want to intrude." Not to seem too eager, Alison turned around and began to slowly walk in the direction she was headed. When Emily reaches Alison she gives her a genuine smile. Alison can't help but return the gesture with a smile she only reserves for people she trusts. Feeling vulnerable – something a DiLaurentis despised – she looked down at her feet and noticed that the two girls were walking in sync. It was so comfortable to be together, even when things were really tough for her and her friends.

"If you want to ride the rest of the way on your bike I wouldn't be offended," Alison offered. Emily bumped her with her butt which hit Alison at her waist. They both laughed and walked together for the rest of the way having nice, relaxed conversation.

* * *

><p>"Senior year here we come," Alison said as Emily replied with a sigh. Noticing Emily's unenthused attitude, Alison reaches out and firmly grabs her hand. A shot of unexpected electricity courses through her body. She lifts her head to see Alison standing in front of her making direct eye contact. Her breath deepens when her eyes meet the piercing stone blue eyes looking intently at her. "A is gone. I'm here. Let's try and enjoy this hellhole."<p>

Alison releases her grip and Emily catches her breath "Have a good day Ali. I will see you at lunch." She hated that even after all of this time, all of the pain, that Alison still could make her heart race the way it did when she touched her. Alison gave her a wink and turned and stepped toward the building. Emily watched as people couldn't help but notice her as she glided up the stairs and disappear into a place that held so many bad memories for them.

She let out another heavy sigh and started toward her first day of senior year at Rosewood High School.

* * *

><p><strong>This is an introduction chapter. I promise there will be more interesting stories ahead.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Emily Fields walks the halls of the familiar place holding the thick straps of her black backpack. People's eyes follow her as she tries to remain composed as she knows people see her and her friends now as the tormented girls of Rosewood. Before 'A' she would have let them stare and accept their pity. She would run home the second the bell rang and find a quiet place in the woods to wallow. Now, she feels pity for the girl she used to be. Her blood begins to boil, a mixture of emotions catching up with her and she stops in her tracks to scream at the closest onlookers.

"Em," she hears stopping the growl from releasing from her teeth. She inhales a deep breath and clutches her straps tighter. "Em, wow. You're going to rip your backpack to shreds with that death-grip" Spencer says giving her that knowing Hastings look.

"I just- I can't handle everyone gawking at us," Emily says releasing her grasp on her bag and dropping her fists to her side.

"Don't look at them. They are just bored with their own lives," Spencer cuts with a dark glance at the people staring around them.

"You're right. Let's go to lunch," Emily adds as they make their way to their favorite table outside. Aria Montgomery and Hanna Marin are already seated across from one another, Hanna talking very animatedly as Aria nods along with the conversation.

"Shoes or boys?" Spencer asks Emily as they slowly walk to their friends.

"Shoes," she answers, "loser buys the snacks for tonight." Spencer replies with a nod as they get close enough to hear what Hanna and Aria's topic of conversation.

"… I said Caleb, you can't just run in Jimmy Choo healed booties. Then he made fun of me, so now we are in a fight." Hannah says as Aria politely smiles at her friend. Spencer and Emily squint at each other to decide who won the bet when Hanna notices them.

"Hey! Come sit. Why are you looking at each other so weird," She says excitedly.

"Oh, nothing we were just talking about shoes," she jokes, "Tie?" Emily says and Spencer nods. They join their friends at the table. Emily sits next to Hanna and Spencer joins Aria. They talk about their day and dig into their meals holding casual conversation.

"It's kind of weird just chatting," Aria begins, "you know. Just about our days. Not having to worry about anything." All the girls smiled at her and breathed easy. Except Emily. She still felt uneasy. She couldn't get all the way back into the groove of things. There was something that was still eating at her, kept her restless and unnerved. Emily has had one good night of sleep in the last three years and it was the night that Alison DiLaurentis had opened up to her. Had let her in and told her that she was more than just practice.

That night they kissed, a real kiss. Every feeling she had before Ali left came rushing back. Thinking about it made her tense up. The way her soft body felt like when she maneuvered on top of her, the small of her back arching up when she pulled her hair to bring her closer and the way that their lips moved perfectly in sync as if no time had ever passed between them. They fell asleep in each other's arms, the closest she has ever felt to someone.

She tried to reciprocate the way she felt about Ali with other girls, but it just wasn't the same. No matter how good a relationship would become, she always thought about the blonde girl who crushed her heart. Years later, and she still is always somewhere lingering in her mind.

"So what time are we meeting at Emily?" Hanna asks.

"Seven!" Alison interjects, plopping down next to Emily, "I have to go to a French meeting before that."

"Works for me, I promised Toby I would eat dinner with him," Spencer says before shoving a carrot into her mouth. Aria gives a thumbs up and Hanna nods to give their approval of the time.

"Em?" Alison asked. Emily just looked at her, forgetting every word in the English language.

"Earth to Emily, are you there?" Hanna asks with a chuckle. Alison places a hand on Emily's lower thigh, which prompts Emily to abruptly stand up.

"Sounds great, I need to go talk to my History professor. See everyone then. Spencer I will get the snacks," She says as she darts off leaving her lunch and a small sliver of her dignity. As she reaches the entrance to the building she swings the door open and looks back at her friends, because she can feel a pair of eyes burning the back of her head. Alison's icy eyes are peering into Emily's. Emily can see a tinge of hurt behind her friend's eyes as she turns and heads to anywhere but there.

The Field's doorbell rings. "Emily, will you get it? I'm trying to get these cookies in the oven before you friends come over!" Pam Fields yells to her daughter as Emily finishes her leg workouts for the day. She pulls a tank top over her sports bra that falls flush to her body, showing her toned physique. Her long, thick hair is thrown into a messy ponytail and her skin is a little flush from the workout.

She opens the door to see Alison DiLaurentis standing on her porch in a bright floral sundress that falls to just above her knees. "We should talk," she plainly states walking passed her and heading up the stairs to Emily's room.

"Mom, it's just Alison. She's early," Emily says trying to make herself sound annoyed. As she follows Alison up the stairs, she tries not to notice that every time Alison takes another stair, her dress slightly bounces up showing a little more of her soft, pale skin. They reach her room and Alison immediately goes to sit on the bed, patting next to her offering Emily the spot next to her.

"I'll stand, so what do you need to talk about?" Emily coolly states.

"This. Us. Why you flinch when I touch you and why you just refused to sit next to me," Alison begins, "I know I hurt you when 'A' was around, but it's over. Why can't it go back to the way it was?"

"The _way it was_, Ali? Which way? The times when you made me fall in love with you when I was so fragile and trying to figure out who I was and you ripped my soul apart? Or was it the time when you left and let us think that you were _dead_? I had to bury you. Do you know what that feels like?" Emily's voice began to shake.

"Em, I-" Alison tried to plea.

"No, Alison! I am talking now. Do you know what you did to me? What you _do_ to me?" Emily proclaimed as tears began to form in her eyes. "You have ruined my life, but I can't get you the hell out of my thoughts. I ache when I am around you. I can't get over you." Emily stops, breathing through her chest, she wipes away the tears in her eyes. Alison stands and takes a step forward, forcing Emily to look at her, noticing that Alison has tears in her eyes as well.

"How can I fix it, Em? Tell me I will do anything." She reaches out one of her hands, her bangles clanking together. Reluctantly, Emily reaches out and firmly grasps her hand. Keeping her hold, Emily leads Alison to her window seat. She knows if they sit on her bed, she will let things happen that she is not ready for.

Emily and Alison sit together, fingers interlocked facing the room for what seems like hours. Emily leans forward and tries to release her grip from Alison, but Alison's other manicured hand firmly stops that from happening. Emily can feel that she has turned to face her. Emily knows that if she looks into Ali's eyes, she will let her kiss her. For that brief lapse in time she will feel better, as if those haunted years in her past had never happened.

Emily can't help herself and looks up at the girl she loves. Ali's stare is dark, but inviting. Before she can stop herself, she is leaning forward. She presses a faint kiss on Alison's plush red lips and pulls back to see if what she did was OK. Alison didn't move, her eyes remained closed, but her breathing became heavy.

"Kiss me, Emily," Alison whispers. Emily softly smiles as she cups her free hand to Alison's cheek. She leans forward and kisses her, starting sweet and slow, but it's not what Alison wants. She can feel how hungry Alison is for her as she grips her hands tighter around Emily's. Emily pulls away.

"I can't, Ali." Emily says standing up.

"Why? You kissed me, Emily."

"Exactly. I kiss you. That's how it always goes. I just don't know what you want with me and this isn't the way to figure it out."

"You should know what I want with you, I just wa-"

"Time for a movie! I brought vodka to make it more interesting," Hanna interjects bursting into Emily's bedroom, she shifts her weight and gives the girls an odd look, "Am I interrupting something?"

"No," Emily says, "Let's get ready for the movie."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I'll try to post again soon. Review and let me know what you think!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

Emily Fields left her room feeling dizzy. There were endless thoughts fluttering through her head, but she could not get the image of Alison DiLaurentis closing her eyes, inviting her to kiss her to disappear. She practically leaped down her stairs to try and get as much distance as she could before she would be sitting in the same room with the blonde girl who drives her crazy for the entirety of a movie. She knew that even if they sat at the farthest ends of the room, she would be drawn to her, wanting to be closer. Emily can't help but smile at the thought holding Alison's hand as they watched a movie.

Right before she hits the last step and really lets herself fade into her fantasy her doorbell rings. Emily takes a deep breath and welcomes her friends into her home.

"Aria, did you bring the movie?" Emily asks with forced excitement.

"Yes! It's _Charade_. One of Audrey Hepburn's finest!" Aria Montgomery exclaims taking a step into the Field's residence, Spencer Hastings following in tow.

"Never seen it before," Spencer says sarcastically quietly so that only Emily can hear her. Emily giggles before she hears Hanna and Alison coming down the stairs and quickly hurries to the kitchen.

"I'll grab everybody drinks!" Emily shouts behind her. "Sit wherever you want in the living room!"

* * *

><p>Alison stands in disbelief, arms crossed, as Emily basically sprinted away from her. That was the first time that Emily had been the person to pull away from a kiss and Alison <em>hated<em> it. She didn't want Emily to stop kissing her at all. Hanna's vodka was beginning to sound appetizing the more she thought about Emily.

"Hanna, let me see your flask," Alison says snatching the vodka from Hanna's hands. She takes a large swig, trying to hold back a wince.

"Hey!" Hanna squeals, "share some with us. And maybe get a chaser."

"Whatever," Alison retorts as she heads toward the kitchen, "dibs on the couch. I'm going to help Emily in the kitchen. I'll spike the drinks." She struts in and stands inches behind Emily pouring iced tea into tall glasses.

"Where is your mom?" Alison asks causing Emily to jump.

"Shit, Ali. You can't sneak up behind me like that," Emily says clutching her own shirt causing Alison to smirk a little bit.

"Well?"

"She went to a movie," Emily says turning around attending to the drinks again.

"Here, Em. Add some of this to the drinks. Sit by me, OK?" Alison says as she gracefully spins on her heel and heads to the couch. She reaches the hallway and needs a second to catch her breath. Usually she can put on any face with ease, but when she is around the tall, toned brunette she gets flustered. She clears her throat and heads to claim her couch.

* * *

><p>Emily is holding the vodka that Alison just handed to her. She lets out a huge sigh and takes a mouthful of the liquid in the flask. The liquor burns as it slides down her dry throat. Emily tops off the teas with a good amount of vodka pouring all of the contents out of the flask, giving herself a little more than the rest of the girls. She needs a little extra tonight.<p>

Emily picks up the tray and heads toward her TV room. When she walks in she notices that everyone has already set up their spots including blankets, pillows, and even a teddy bear with Aria. Her eyes wander to the only spot left open – a seat on the couch next to Alison – where there was even a pallet waiting for her. Emily distributes the strong drinks to her friends and takes her expected seat next to Alison.

"The cookies are in the oven so I will grab those when the timer goes off," Emily says putting the covers over her legs. "Also Hanna is that all the vodka that you brought?"

"Yes," Hanna begins reaching into her black studded bag, "Hope you guys still like gin."

"Hanna Marin, the girl with the booze," Spencer jokes.

"Spencer Hastings, the girl with the stupid quips," Alison teases, Spencer throws her a Hastings scowl as the rest of the girls all laugh. Alison brings her legs crisscross, her knee brushing Emily's, sending an unexpected chill down the brunette's spine.

"I bet your mom left because she knows that we always get drunk the first night of the first days of school," Hanna chimes.

"No way she knows," Emily responds.

"You never know, Em," Ali winks at her and Emily can feel that same feeling in her throat like the burn of the vodka. She takes a couple large sips from her tea and smiles back at her friends.

"Movie time!" Aria exclaims, popping in the movie and scurrying back to her teddy bear on the floor. The movie begins and the girls quietly sip on their drinks, Hanna doing more chugging than sipping.

Emily tries to pay attention to the movie as she can feel the heat of the girl that has so much power over her sitting dangerously close to her. Her hand finds itself next to her side, hoping that the other girl will mimic her action. She feels Alison fidget and her hand move slowly close to her. Her breath deepens as their pinkies meet. Emily's heart picks up a beat when Alison finally makes the move to intertwine their fingers together.

Emily gets the nerve to stray her eyes away from the TV and toward the blonde whose hand she is holding. She becomes entranced in her beauty. The way she smells subtly sweet, with a hint of cinnamon. How she can look strong and purposeful, even if she is just staring at a TV screen. The golden curls that cascade effortlessly down passed her sharp collar bones. She can't help but smile.

The timer for the cookies goes off. Before Emily can look away, Alison meets her gaze and smiles, flashing her dimples.

"Emily, want me to help you?" Alison asks with a knowing smirk.

"Yes. Want us to refresh any drinks?" Emily asks her friends. Hanna raises her glass and hands a water bottle of gin keeping her eyes glued to the TV. Emily grabs them as Alison grabs Spencer's cup and they head toward the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Alison follows Emily as she watches the beautiful girl make her way toward the oven. Her leggings hugging her toned, long legs. Alison's body temperature rises when Emily leans over, sticking her firm butt out to take out the chocolate chip cookies.<p>

"Never stop swimming, please," Alison says before she can fight it back.

"What?" Emily asks innocently as puts the hot tray on the counter.

"Nothing. Want me to make the drinks?" Alison asks holding up the cups and smiling.

"Please," Emily begins. "Make Hanna's a little less strong. You know how she gets." They both quietly continue to do their little jobs. Alison sneaks quick peaks at Emily, taking her in. Her exposed shoulders baring her tanned skin, her somehow muscular yet soft physique and the way she did everything like she was seamlessly floating. Alison wants nothing more but to close the distance between them and kiss her. Touch her. Feel her.

"Em. Do you want to-," she begins, suddenly getting too nervous to finish the conversation they had in Emily's bedroom, "take a shot?"

"Uh. Sure. Why not?" Emily responds reaching up to grab two small glasses from her cabinets. Alison notices her tank top inch up revealing more of her enchanting skin. Emily pours some gin into the glasses and smiles at Alison. "Now or never, I guess."

They shoot the gin down and both make sour faces. Laughing, Emily gestures to pour another one. Alison smiles at the sound of her laughter and nods. Taking another they fight back the faces, more used to the harsh taste.

"We better get back before you get me too drunk," Emily begins. Reaching to grab the plate of cookies across from them. Feeling the vodka and gin racing in her veins, Alison boldly grabs Emily's hand.

"Emily. I want you. I want to be with you." She says, looking desperately into the smoldering brunette's eyes taking a step forward, "That's what I wanted to say in your bedroom."

"I-," Emily begins before Alison interrupts.

"My turn. You know I missed you the most. I know I hurt you and I want to make it up to you. You are the most beautiful person I have ever met and I am an idiot for not realizing that all those years ago. I mean, I knew that. But I was scared and everything was different."

"Ali."

"You're too good for me. I get that. But I want to be the person that you see in me. Or used to see in me. I want to be that for you," she pleas.

"Ali, stop." Emily says placing her hands on her arms. Alison gulps as she gets lost in the moment. She reaches out her hand and softly runs her thumb over Emily's cheek. She can't help but feel jitters when Emily closes her eyes and leans into her hand. _Damn, she is beautiful_ Alison thinks.

When Emily opens her eyes, Alison leans in and connects their lips together, placing both of her hands on her cheeks. Emily places her hands on Alison's hips pulling her closer. When their bodies flush together Alison wraps her arms around her neck, trying to get as close as possible. Emily responds with putting her arms around her waist. Alison places her forehead against Emily's breaking their kiss, keeping her eyes closed.

"I am sorry for everything," Alison says defeated.

"I know," Emily says as she pushes some of Alison's hair behind her ear. She breaks a hand free and pulls Alison's face up to look at her. She gives an engaging nod, as Alison leans in to kiss her again, this time with more force. She wants her. They breathe into one another as their lips start moving more passionately than before, their tongues moving together. Alison lets out a soft moan into Emily as she feels firm hands moving around her body, Alison pulling Emily's hair to bring her closer. Emily pushes her back up against the counter and begins to leave a trail of bites and kisses down the nape of her neck, leaving Alison breathing hard and uncontrollably.

"Where's the cookies!" Spencer shouts from the other room. They both freeze. Looking at each other, the both take deep breathes and smile. "And gin!" Hanna follows.

"Later?" Alison asks.

"Later." Emily smiles, giving her a quick peck of reassurance. They grab the plate of cookies and drinks and head back to meet their friends.

* * *

><p><em>Shit.<em> Emily thinks.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed! I will try and post one a week and hopefully more! Life is busy. Let me know what y'all think and if there is anyway you are hoping the story goes.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the super long delay in writing a chapter, I have been busy as I bet most of y'all can understand.**

**Just to clarify the line breaks indicate a POV shift between Emily and Alison and the italicized words are their thoughts/texts. I'm sure y'all figured it out, but just making sure! **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Alison DiLaurentis' gaze drifts toward Emily Fields. Everything between them is so unfinished and unclear, but right now as they sit and watch a movie she can't help but put all of her focus on the present figure next to her. The heated kiss still lingering on her lips. She wants to taste more of Emily. She always has and can't ever imagine not wanting to. Even after being on the run for so long she thought she would be able to forget the swimmer and everything she did to her – that Emily would become a distant memory she could leave in Rosewood with all of the guilt and fear. Somehow, she always found herself back, no matter how dangerous. Emily Fields was a gravitational pull forcing her to return.<p>

Alison remembered when she pleaded for her to stay, that she would protect her and that is all that she wants now. To be protected in the warmth of Emily's arms safe from their past and the scars that would never leave them.

Alison to be held by the her, so she devises a discrete plan to get her closer to her without distracting their best friends around the room.

* * *

><p>"Em," she whispers holding up the soft fabric as an invitation for Emily to join her under her tope, plush blanket as she gives her most sultry smirk hoping the tanned brunette can't resist.<p>

_Shit. _Emily thinks to herself again. Alison wants her to join her under the covers and she so desperately wants to as well. Everything that happened in the kitchen was more than she ever expected from the blonde that has crushed her before. She couldn't help but believe every word that Alison told her, especially when she could feel the raw, desperate emotion she put into that kiss. The thought of being so close to her right now, leaves her throat dry.

Emily _wants_ to resist because they still need to talk and figure everything out, but she decides that all of that doesn't matter in the moment as she swallows down her fears and scoots closer minimizing the gaping distance between them. Her body courses with warmth when their bodies finally meet, thigh to thigh, shoulder to shoulder. When Alison begins to lean into her draping the blanket over the both of them, Emily can't help but put her arm around her with a stupid grin plastered on her face.

* * *

><p>Alison breathes a sigh of security as she nuzzles closer to Emily, swinging her legs up to the couch and placing a hand on one of her toned thighs. She hears the brunette's breath deepen at her touch and can't help but want to tease her as she slowly begins to bring her hand higher and higher up.<p>

Just as she is about to reach the end of her thigh she is interrupted by Hanna.

"This is the best part!" she proclaims leaving Spencer to let out an annoyed, deep sigh and Emily's muscles to tense up.

"Yes it is," Alison softly breathes into Emily's ear as rubs up the inside of her thigh toward her center. She is pleased when she responds with a shutter so loud she knows her friends heard her.

* * *

><p>"You alright, Em?" Aria asks, "This movie never scares you."<p>

"Y-yeah. I'm fine," she says trying to redeem her loud interruption as she feels Alison's hand continually creeping up her leg. She feels Ali's hand bring her hand up and unexpectedly frowns that she stopped.

"Good things the lights are off and this blanket is covering where my hand is," Alison whispers, her sultry words filling Emily's ears with desire as she feels a warm touch on the seam of her leggings trying to find entrance as Emily lets out another loud shutter.

"OK. C'mon Emily!" Hanna says causing Alison's hand to race back to her side, and Emily feeling wakes of tingles from the spot where she was touched.

"Sorry," she responds with her flushed cheeks burning and breathe quick and heavy.

"Later?"

"Later.

* * *

><p>The rest of the movie was uneventful as Alison decided that it was best not to tease the beautiful brunette next to her until they were alone. From the sounds Emily was making, she didn't think she could get away with much else without all of their friends realizing what was happening.<p>

When the movie ends Emily quickly leans her up and is the first to her feet.

_Ouch, _Alison thinks assuming that Emily doesn't want their friends to see that they were cuddling.

"Let's drink the rest of the gin!" Hanna yells. Alison notices her eyes are a little glossy. _Such a lightweight. _The rest of the girls stand up to follow her, but she sits back and watches as the rest of them follow her to the kitchen.

_I have to think of a way to get Emily alone again, _Alison thinks before she stands up and follows her friends into the kitchen to presumably watch her friends drink too much.

* * *

><p>When Alison walks into the kitchen, Emily can't help but follow her with her eyes. She watches as the blonde hoists herself onto the counter across from her. Alison lips devilishly curl at their ends as Emily gets caught gawking.<p>

_Shit, _Emily thinks for the third time.

"What?" Spencer asks. Emily definitely thought out loud.

"Shots. I-I said shots. Let's do those shots," Emily fumbles trying to recover, but the damage was already done. Alison's eyes were dark. She gestures to her phone. Emily grabs her phone from the counter next to her and opens up a text from Alison.

_Meet me upstairs in fifteen._

Emily swallowed hard, before she looked up to Alison and nodded.


End file.
